If Cinderpaw became a warrior
Cinderpaw A quarter moon has passed since Bluestar died and Tigerclaw became leader. My training has been slow since Fireheart kept on sneaking out of camp. "Fireheart, can I speak with you alone?" Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, came up to Fireheart. I snuck into a bush and eavesdropped. "I'm going to have your kits." she said, and Fireheart purred with pleasure, making my heart shatter. "We can run away, you and me. We will be able to have our kits as ours, no lies." he said, and she agreed. I ran out of the bushes to the deputy, Darkstripe. "I need to talk to Tigerstar." I mewed urgently. He nodded and I ducked inside his den. "Cinderpaw, what is it?" the leader growled. "Spottedleaf is going to have Fireheart's kits, and they are planning on running away." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. Tigerstar I couldn't believe my ears when Cinderpaw, the most loyal to Fireheart, reported him breaking the code. "Darkstripe, gather the clan, and make sure that Fireheart and Spottedleaf are there too." I growled. My deputy nodded, throwing an affection-full glance at the heartbroken apprentice. "Come little one. He will pay for his deed." I assured the crying apprentice. She nodded and followed me onto the highrock. "Thunderclan! Cinderpaw has some horribly unexpected news to tell us." I beckoned her forward. She stood above the clan, shifting uncomfortably. "Thunderclan, Spottedleaf is-" She was cut off by a yowl in the crowd. "What about Spottedleaf?" Fireheart. Cinderpaw glared at her former mentor. "You of all cats should know, Fireheart. After all, she is going to be having your kits." She hissed at the ginger tom. His shocked face sent a wave of satisfaction washing over me, as well as the gasp that swept through the crowd like leaves being blown in the wind. Cinderpaw I glared at Fireheart. His shocked face turned into a snarl. "Why are you doing this, I thought you trusted me!" he yowled. I snarled. "I did trust you! But the moment you purred at her news, my heart broke! You only cared about you and your new family. You didn't care how I had felt!" tears started streaming from my eyes again and Darkstripe helped me off the Highrock and took me inside Tigerstar's den. "You know, I know someone who loves you." he said. My ears pricked up. Was he saying it was him? I liked him, and would agree to be his mate, but I don't want kits until I know that I love him. "I have the feeling that it's you, and I will be your mate, but I want to know for sure that I love you before we have kits." I said. He nodded. 13 moons have passed since I became Darkstripe's mate. Today was the biggest day of our lives. I was giving birth to our kits today. Yellowfang, the new medicine cat since Spottedleaf and Fireheart were exiled, closed the entrance of the nursery after winning an argument with Darkstripe. He paced outside of the nursery. A spasm of pain washed over me. "It's time." Yellowfang said. "Congradulations, Darkstripe, Cinderfur, you have a tom and a she-kit." The old cat announced. The male, Badgerkit, kept on pushing his younger sister, Bloodkit, out of the way so he could drink. "Stop pushing your sister there's plenty for you you to share." She said. I got worried when Bloodkit didn't drink much. If she survives kithood, she might be too weak to be a warrior. Darkstripe "Darkstripe... he's dead. Badgerkit is dead." I haven't seen Cinderfur cry since Fireheart broke her heart moons ago. I hate, hate it when she cries. "It's okay, he has the Dark Forest to look after him. Besides, we still have Bloodkit." I assured her, looking at my daughter. she was stronger but still refused to open her eyes and join Thunderclan. "When will you open your eyes. It's been only a few hours, but your strong." I whispered. She squirmed, and, with her eyes still shut tight, she stood. "Cinderfur, is it possible for a kit to walking with out opening her eyes?" I asked my mate. "No, why?" She replied. I flicked my tail to Bloodkit, who was walking blindly towards Tigerstar. "Tigerstar! Kit at 5 o'clock!" I warned the leader. But he couldn't move his leg before my kit ran right into him. Bloodkit I opened my eyes to see a large, broad shouldered tom staring down at me. "sorry." I queaked. He cuckled. "It's okay, Bloodkit. Go back to your mother and father." he said, his tail pointing to my parents. I scampered over to him. "Who was that?" I asked my mom. "That's the leader, Tigerstar." Daddy replied. I looked over to my leader. "Welcome to Thunderclan, Bloodkit." Mom said. About 2 moons have passed since I opened my eyes. I watched Rainpaw and Sootpaw become apprentices. Longtail got Sootpaw, and Rainpaw got apprenticed to Darkstripe. "I want Tigerstar to be my mentor." I said to myself, and ran to his den after Daddy left with his apprentice. "Bloodkit, what do you want?" Tigerstar was near the back of the den. "I want you to be my mentor when I'm old enough." I meowed. He smiled. "Would you like to take a walk around the forest?" I nodded eagerly. As we padded through the forest, he led me to a sandy hollow. "This is where we train. Now, I want you to try and get past me." he said, standing by a fern. "See if you can touch this fern." I looked around the hollow. A river. I launched toward the river, and to my predictions, he followed. I flicked my tail and changed direction while he fell into the water. I ran across the sand and touched the ferns. "Good job." I turned to see Daddy and Rainpaw at the edge. "I can't believe that you got to practice with the leader when your still only 2 moons! You're so lucky." Rainpaw mewed in awe. "She sure is smart." I looked back at the river to see Tigerstar smiling. I smiled. "Rainwhisker! Sootfur!" the clan cheered their warrior names. I had started apprenticeship early. My favorite duty as an apprentice was being with the elders. They told stories of before Tigerstar was in power. I followed Sootfur and Rainwhisker to the camp entrance. Sootfur glared at me. "You're supposed to be in bed." He snarled. "Well, she's whatching with us, Sootfur." Rainwhisker hissed, sitting on the side of the entrance with me while Sootfur was on the other side. "Be quiet, both of you! It's called a vigil, so stop making noise." I growled, low enough that only they could hear. They nodded and sat in silence. I opened my mouth and I smelled a new scent, but the scent was rogue, and a ginger tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a ginger and a white she-cat leading a huge group, big enough to make a clan. "Intruders! We're under attack!" I yowled, and mother ran out first. She stopped and the ginger tom stared back at mom. "What are you doing here, Fireheart?" my mother's voice was full of hate for the tom. "Cinderpaw? Is that you?" Fireheart said, stepping closer to my mother. "That's Cinder''fur ''now, Fireheart. Don't take a step closer to my mate." Daddy slide out of the shadows next to mom. "You chose him?! Why?" Fireheart said. "Because he actually loves me! He loves me and his apprenticed daughter! You didn't care how I felt when you decided to leave the clans." she hissed. His ears pricked up. "Wait, did you say 'daughter'?" he growled. I stepped forward. "Yeah, me." I said. He looked me up and down. "You're way to young to be an apprentice! How old are you?" He demanded. "I'm 4 moons old, but I started when I was 2 moons because I wanted to. Tigerstar trains me." I replied. Thunderclan came out, ready to fight, with Tigerstar in front. "You aren't welcome here, Fireheart." his growl was menacing, low. "Really? Well I came because you don't belong as leader, nor should those who follow you! You killed Bluestar!" he yowled. "I am Thunderclan's leader. They will not betray me." he hissed. "Leave now, and never return." but Graystripe went beside Fireheart. "Not all of us will stay by your side. I am leaving with Fireheart." he said. By the end, Darkstripe and Longtail were on Tigerstar's side. Mother didn't know where to go. Giving up, she padded to her mate, throwing a glare at Fireheart. I looked at Rainwhisker. "Please, Bloodpaw. Come with me." he pleaded. "I'm sorry. I have to be with kin." I mewed. I turned and followed Tigerstar out of clan territory, and started plotting my revenge. Tigerstar I watched the young apprentice throw glares at Thunderclan camp. ''She loved Rainwhisker. ''I realized. She loved him, but she put her loyalty above him. I smiled. She'll be my perfect weapon. I just need to train her to kill her enemies without mercy, and she'll be good to go. 8 moons have passed since our exile, and she was ready to go. Her dull blood red eyes brightened into a scarlet color while her dark grey pelt was stained in blood. Her warrior name was Bloodspill, and she was ready to kill. "You know what to do. Get rid of Firestar and his closest clanmates and you'll get your reward." I hissed into her light grey ear. She nodded and ran out of the hollow, toward Thunderclan camp, to carry on her task. Bloodspill I raced through Thunderclan territory and snuck up on the camp. As much as Dustpelt was close to Firestar, he was more of a father that Darkstripe. I targeted Spottedleaf, Firestar's mate. "Hey!" Cloudtail caught me by surprise and pushed me into the clearing. I stood. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Firestar's nephew. One of the cats I've been searching for." I smiled. He snarled. "How do you know me?" I laughed. "My mentor was right about a lot of things, but he said you guys would recognize me. I'll give you a hint. I left when a certain tom with a particular ginger coat came back from banishment." I glared at Firestar. "Bloodpaw?" my heart leaped when I turned and saw Rainwhisker. "Rainwhisker..." I looked at him. He smiled. "Is it really you?" he asked. I nodded. "But my name is Bloodspill now." I said, putting my gaurd up. I couldn't let him see the young, curious apprentice he knew. "Enough! You have no place here, Bloodspill. Leave now." Firestar ordered. I laughed. "I didn't come here to join, Firestar. I'm here to make sure you feel the same pain that mother felt when you broke her heart." I cackled, targeting Spottedleaf again. I launched at the she-cat, catching her by surprise. Cloudtail tried to save her, but I was ready. I leaped off of the Tortie and slashed Cloudtail's throat. I spun and put the same gash on Spottedleaf. I charged out of camp, knowing that Rainwhiske was following me. "Bloodspill!" I looked over my shoulder to him stuck, a green vine with purple spikes gripping him. I spun and slashed the vines away. I turned to leave, but he had my tail. "Where are you going?" he demanded, anger in his eyes. "I'm going back to camp to tell Tigerstar that I finished my task. Then I'll finally get my reward." I admitted. His eyes softened. "What's your reward?" he asked. I cringed. "I'm not telling you." I whispered, just audible enough for him to hear. His eyes filled with hurt. "Can't you see that he is using you?" he said. My eyes harden. "Firestar took Tigerstar's position when Bluestar chose Tigerstar as her deputy! He deserves to be overthrown." I snarled. "he shouldn't be the leader at all!" Rainwhisker snapped back, pushing his paw on my tail. "Yes, he should've! Bluestar chose Tigerstar, not Fireheart!" I yowled. I pricked my ears at the sound of Thunderclan. "You're turning me in." I said with disbelief. His eyes filled with sorrow. My heart broke. "I'm sorry, but I must put my clan first." he said. I slash his cheek and dash out of Clan territory. MORE COMING SOON!!!